OvenBreak
Not to be confused with Cookie Run: OvenBreak, a 2016 game by the same developer. (2009).png |imagecaption = OvenBreak Promotional Image |developer = Devsisters |platform = iOS |genre = Side-scrolling platformer |release date = Jun 15, 2009 (possibly) |distribution = Download |version = ??? }} OvenBreak, sometimes referred to as OvenBreak Lite and OvenBreak Infinity, is a game created by Devsisters. It is the first game in the Cookie Run series. The game is an endless arcade style runner that has multiple different modes. A sequel, OvenBreak 2, was released around December of 2012. Features Game Versions The game was released with two different versions, with one being a lite (freemium) version. The main difference between the lite and regular versions were the improved graphics on the regular version, and that the lite version had less modes and no appearance of Dozer. Gameplay The gameplay consists of controlling one of two Cookies, by jumping and sliding to dodge obstacles and pitfalls. The upper right corner of the game displays a heart. When a cookie hits an obstacle, it takes the heart and the cookie restarts at the same spot from where they got hit. If the cookie gets hit again before gaining another heart, the game is over. A cookie can also latch onto obstacles hanging from the top in midair when the slide button turns into a hook button. A mode has multiple stages, with the Cookies’ speed increasing a bit as more stages are cleared. Cookies The game has two playable Cookies, GingerBrave and his brother Dozer. Both cookie have similar play styles as they both have no special abilities. GingerBrave is playable in all game modes except Prologue, the only mode where Dozer is playable. Jellies There are three types of Jellies in OvenBreak, orange and green basic jellies, letter jellies that spell the word FREEDOM, and Gummies, also known as super jellies. Spelling out the word FREEDOM will multiply the players score and grant an extra heart if needed. Super jellies grant the player an extra 2000 points. Gummies Gummies, also known as the super jelly, act as the currency of the game. They are used to unlock new modes, or continue a run if the player gets a game over. They are collected when the player collects super jellies and makes it the the endpoint of a mode. Game Modes Each mode can be unlocked by completing the previous mode, and has to be bought using Gummies. Prologue The prologue acts as a tutorial to the game, showing the player how to jump, slide, and hook onto obstacles. It features Dozer and has an endpoint. Training A simple mode with different stages leading to an endpoint. It is meant to help players prepare for the challenge mode unlocked after beating this mode. Challenge A harder version of Training mode. Universe A mode themed around outer space. It is similar to training mode. Eternal Also known as Witch’s Loop, Eternal is an endless mode. Christmas A Christmas themed level similar to training and universe mode. Innerspace Also known as Broken Hearts, Innerspace is a mode where GingerBrave travels inside the Witch’s body. It is similar to training, universe, and Christmas mode. Gallery OvenBreak - Gingerbread Man Run Play Vid|A promotional video showing the lite version of OvenBreak. ALL NEW OvenBreak Infinity|A promotional video for OvenBreak. ALL NEW! OvenBreak INNERSPACE!!|A promotional video showing the Innerspace mode. OvenBreak Skittles Official Game Trailer|A promotional video showing the OvenBreak and Skittles collaboration. Trivia *Around July 1st, 2012, OvenBreak collaborated with Skittles to make a new mode. The Skittles mode was similar to training mode, but basic jellies became single Skittles, and super jellies became Skittle packets. Category:Games